


Plot Suggestions

by PrincessShadowDarkness



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Merlin (TV), Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Just Plots, Not actually stories, PM if there is a story similar, PM if you want to write one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessShadowDarkness/pseuds/PrincessShadowDarkness
Summary: These are the different ideas that I have floating around in my head. If you want to write one, or if there is a pre-existing story that is similar to this, then please PM or comment! Feel free to take a peak in my weird mind!





	Plot Suggestions

Hi! PrincessShadowHeart here! This is just a list of fanfics I want to write or read, random plot bunnies, and I decided to share my ideas! So…. If you decide to write one, please email/ PM/ review! If you haven’t already, please check out my story, Project ShadowHeart. 

Prince of Tennis (New) (This is a rather common plot of OT6, Ryoma ignored then returns and they make up)  
• Ryoma returns, but he is in a skirt? Ryoma’s a girl! The U17 players seem to know Ryoma well…. She had been raised in the camp! She doesn’t participate in the training like the other middle schoolers and randomly wanders around. As the middle schoolers challenge her, she displays her talent as a top player, demolishing the top court, Court 1. The middle schoolers learn that her real nickname, from America, the Frost Empress. She constantly avoids her former boyfriends, as the camp went on. She remembers and regrets the times she was with them, being ignored and treated as dirt. Eventually, she makes up with them, a certain brunette with blue eyes first, then the bluenette captain of Rikkaidai, the stoic captain of Seishun, the strict vice-captain of Rikkaidai, and the diva captain of Hyotei. (Can you guess who?:P) Her friends, both childhood and new, and her brother, threaten her boyfriends, which causes much dissent in the teams. Eventually, after that summer, the group of lovers move into Atobe Mansion, where they create a family and home.  
o The childhood friends are  
 U17 Top 3 Courts  
 Marui Bunta  
 Kikumaru Eiji  
 Jiro

Case Closed  
• Conan is given the antidote to the poison, which is the permanent version. He regains his old body, which causes him to tell Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko that Conan had moved back to America. He, as Shinichi, finishes the Black Organization and is free to visit loved ones. The first place he visits, after threats from his mother, is the home of his godmother. His godmother just happens to be the mother of one Kaito Koruba. When he is visiting, he sees Ran, Saguru, Sonoko, and Heiji in the home, visiting Kaito. As he walks in, he spots Koruba, who he jumps at, excited to see his childhood friend. As he reacquaints with his friends, he is kidnapped by Gin, who had escaped jail. The police and the detectives work together to save Shinichi, who is revealed to have been Conan by Gin. Gin ransoms Shinichi on public television for his associate and for ten billion yen. He then explains that Shinichi had been one of the people to have consumed the poison and survive, which had become a side effect of shrinking. As the police and detectives storm the building, an unconscious Shinichi is seen, dangling by his tied-up wrists, over the road. As soon as the money and Vodka was passed over, Gin shoots the rope that was holding up Shinichi, causing him to plummet towards the ground. He is saved by Kaito Kid, who takes him to Kudo Manor, where he discovers that Shinichi had fallen into a coma. He works on healing the injuries inflicted by Gin and Shinichi wakes up after a month. He sees Kaito and says the first thing on his mind, despite Kaito’s Kid costume, which is Kaito, Koruba? Is that you, Kai-chan?

Xenoblade Chronicles  
• Shulk has a vision of Fiora being stabbed and is able to rush towards Metal Face who, instead of stabbing him, grabs him tightly, causing Shulk to drop the Monado, and flies off. As Metal Face flies off into the horizon, Fiora and Reyn make a vow to stop at nothing to get revenge, thinking that Shulk would be killed. As the two gain allies and make their way up towards the Sword of the Bionis, Shulk is experimented on and is turned into a half mechon, half homs. He is able to do functions like Homs but is not required to need nutrition or water. He is made to feel pain, but the wound itself is almost instant regeneration. As Metal Face confronts Fiora, revealing himself as Mumkar, he climbs out of the cockpit of Metal Face and drags a very familiar person with him. He drags the shackled person with him and, as he comes closer, the person can be seen with blonde hair, but has a blindfold on. The group, Fiora, Reyn, Dunban, Sharla, Melia, and Rikki, can make out the glowing Mechon-like veins that is on the person’s very bare skin. Fiora tries to attack Mumkar, but fails, as he summons Metal Face to him, causing her attack to bounce off the armor. But that’s not what surprises them. What surprises them is that the blindfolded figure shouts out in pain. Mumkar moves Metal Face and takes off the blindfold, revealing piercing blue eyes, that Reyn, Fiora, and Dunban had grown to know and love. This causes outrage in the group and Mumkar proposes a deal: he would trade Shulk for the Monado, which Fiora had been wielding. 

Xenoblade Chronicles  
• Shulk is taken by Metal Face and is put into Sapphire Face, but he’s still a Homs. As the group (mentioned in the previous) is confronting Metal Face, his Mechon is revealed. Sapphire Face responds to his movements, matching the Homs-like structure of his Mechon, but his Mechon had been built with a collar and chain that Metal Face controlled him with. As Metal Face taunts Dunban about his “death”, his Mechon is pulled forward and the cockpit is opened. As he is revealed, his friends can see that he has an identical chain and collar that is around his neck and is wearing very minimal coverage. He has a weird metal that covers his mouth completely and his arms are chained to the controls, so that he doesn’t have full movement in the Mechon. Mumkar releases the chains that strapped him down and forces him to stumble out of the cockpit. As Fiora tries to attack Mumkar, Shulk is moved in front of the attack, causing the Monado to stop in its tracks. As the others try to attack Mumkar, Shulk is moved in the way of the attacks, causing them to cease attacks to protect him. 

How to Train Your Dragon  
• Hiccup is abused by the village, for being small and smart, and, when he catches Toothless, he runs away. He wanders the islands and eventually is found by his mother, who accidentally thinks he is a dragon hunter. He decides to stay in the Nest and soon 5 years have passed since he ran away. He learns how to communicate with the dragons in drakespråk, or the language of dragons, which consisted of many sounds like growls, coos, and other similar primal sounds. He learns that Berk is in danger from the Red Death, who Stoick had found out about and is mounting an attack against. Hiccup arrives as the Red Death breaks free from the volcano, and instantly issues an Alpha challenge. He and Toothless take on the dragon and are able to break its control from the other dragons, which causes them to retaliate against the former Queen. As the other dragons keep the Red Death busy, Toothless and Hiccup participate in an exchange of blood ritual, which turns Hiccup into a half dragon. He becomes the rare elementer av alle, or the Element of All, dragon, which can shoot concentrated blasts of whatever nearby element there is. He is able to defeat the Red Death, but, as he tries to leave, he is shot down by the bola by Astrid, which he had used to catch Toothless in. Toothless frees Hiccup and the two flee the destroyed Lava Nest. A year after the incident, the tribe finds the Ice Nest, where they encounter Hiccup and his mother and try to prove to them that they had changed. The two decide to give the Vikings a chance and move to Berk, where Stoick apologizes for all the grievances that they inflicted on them. They create ways for the dragons to stay at Berk, integrating them into their life.

Sword Art Online (this one is mature!!!)  
• Sugou had his team kidnap 100 players as they were logging out, Kayaba’s presence had been blocking them. Instead of kidnapping Asuna, like he had attempted, he finds a boy with long hair, butterfly-like wings, and clad in black with two swords strapped to his back, unconscious in the golden cage. Deciding that he was satisfied with the person, Sugou creates a chain that is attached to the bed, connected to a shackle on the boy’s ankle. Day after day, Asuna tries to figure out why Kirito- no Kazuto, wouldn’t wake up. She is visiting the hospital, after a week after the death game ended, when she overhears Sugou visiting Kazuto’s room. He is gloating over the fact that he was unable to escape, wherever he was, and that he would soon be making changes to the game, to allow certain things to be done. As he left the room, he spots Asuna, who he ends up saying that if she didn’t marry him, she would never be able to see Kazuto again. Worried, Asuna rushes to the Dicey Cafe, where Agil had been working, and asked him about the new game that her father’s company had released. He tells her it’s a fairy game that has both magic and swords, as well as other weapons, like bows with magical arrows, staffs, and wands. Someone from their survivor group rushes in with a picture that had been sent, like in the anime, and they see a golden cage on the highest branches of the tree. Zooming in, they see a figure with long dark hair, wearing skimpy black clothing (like Asuna’s in the anime, but black) and a figure with shining blonde hair and long green robes. She rushes to buy and enter the game, Alfheim Online, and starts instantly, deciding to stay in a backroom of the Dicey Cafe, instead of her home. She creates a character, 

Kuroko no Basuke  
• Kuroko had been hiding a secret from the start of Teikou. After the Last Game occurs, he decides to tell the Kiseki no Sedai his secret. He has been faking his skills to pose as his older twin, who had gone to Teikou first year, while Kuroko had been homeschooled. After his brother had been sent off to America, he had taken over as his brother’s position as a second year in middle school and on the basketball team. His twin had somewhat (really) sucked but had the same skill in misdirection as Kuroko. Kuroko, who hadn’t been interested in telling the Kiseki no Sedai that he wasn’t his twin, or that he could actually play well but didn’t want to, decided to fake as his twin. As Kagami leaves for America...yadda yadda…...decides to stay and all that…. He sees Kuroko talking to an identical figure next to the blue-headed boy. When he decides to announce his presence, he asks Kuroko who the boy is and what he was doing with Kuroko. Kuroko tells Kagami that the boy is his twin. Kagami tells Kuroko to tell the Kiseki about his twin. Kuroko decides to tell them all by calling a meeting, which gets a large reaction, especially from Kise...and Akashi. Akashi is Kuroko’s boyfriend and feels that Kuroko didn’t trust him. Kuroko explains the truth about his identity. The Kiseki (Aomine) challenges Kuroko to a one-on-one against the ace of the group to try to see if he is lying. Kuroko, while not beating Aomine, manages to end the impromptu match at 8-9. 

Kuroko no Basuke x Ouran High School  
• Kuroko decided that his team needed a break. And so, he decided to subtly get his coach to take a vacation. To another high school. His godfather's high school in fact. As they arrive, they meet the eccentric principal of the school. Ouran High School. And so, they are sent to the third music room, to see Kuroko’s godbrother, Tamaki. When they reach there, they find out that Kuroko is a host. The “mysterious” type. He pairs up with Tamaki in a twin act that rivals Hikaru and Kaoru. They find out that Kuroko is rich and that he had one more secret. He is not a he. He is a she. She started crossdressing to help her god brother establish the Host Club. Then she got too comfortable dressing as a boy. The Kiseki no Sedai find out that Seiren had gone on a vacation to Ouran, just to arrive to see Tamaki and Kuroko in a twin act in the middle of a room, surrounded by girls. Oh, and Kuroko is Akashi’s kidnapped sister who had been missing since the day after her birth. What are all of their reactions to this? What is Seiren doing in the midst of this? 

Kuroko no Basuke  
• Kuroko has had enough of basketball. Basketball may have brought him friends, but he also had many heartbreaks. His parents, while never at home due to work, decide to move their house to the Tottori Prefecture. There, he meets Haru, one of the few that can see him regularly. He is invited to join the swim team, in which he finds that, although he has weak stamina and overall sports-like physique, he is one of the fastest people to swim the butterfly. He decides to join the swim club and ends up finding out about Haru and Rin’s past. He encourages Haru to go and meet up with Rin to fix the past, so Haru does, and ends up with a boyfriend. The Kiseki, finding out that Kuroko isn’t playing basketball, search for him. They end up finding him at the swim club, where Aomine tries to force Kuroko to play basketball. Eventually, Akashi steps in and forces the others to leave, but not before giving Kuroko a kiss. Kuroko, confused, talks to Akashi and finds out that Akashi had a crush on him, when he had thought his feelings were unrequited. They become boyfriends. Kuroko ends up leading the swim team to nationals. 

Kuroko no Basuke x Haikyuu!  
• Hinata and Kuroko were childhood friends, even before Kuroko met Ogiwara Shigehiro. Hinata, finding out about the heartbreak that basketball caused his friend, invited Kuroko to come to Karasuno with him, where they would both join the volleyball club together. Kuroko, the hidden strategist of Teiko, agrees to be the assistant coach and manager of the team. They both bring Karasuno farther than ever before, with hellish trainings and dedication. The Kiseki come and confront Kuroko, claiming he could do better in their schools and in basketball. Kuroko confesses that he had given up on the sport, as a player, but he had been building a secret weapon that would shatter their thrones. His protege, Nijimura Koichi, and the American returnee, Kagami Taiga. He had sent the school training regimens, funds, and information. 

Fairy Tail  
• Natsu’s past, other than about Igneel, is not really known. His past, that is further than the dragon, consists of a village. A cold, village. When Natsu returns from Edolas with the others, he collapses, from a headache that is caused by suppressed memories. When he is sleeping, he mumbles some words. Yuki. Sunōpīku Town. Deloria Ur-san. Lyon. When he awakens, Gray confronts him about the mumbled words that he said in his sleep. He confesses that he was from Sunōpīku Town. Gray claims that he didn’t remember a pink-haired boy in the town at all. Natsu falls unconscious again, but not before mumbling more words. Tengo no Yuki. The Heaven’s Snow. His old title before slave traders had kidnapped and experimented on him. Before meeting Igneel, with pink hair that was caused by the experiments. When Natsu regains consciousness again, he sees Gray, and yells a title. Sōzō Shimo. Frost Creation. Gray’s original title. The title that Gray gave up when his best friend and companion was kidnapped. Gratsu. 

Harry Potter x Vampire Academy  
• Harry is on a vacation when he is kidnapped by the Strigoi, who thinks that he is a Moroi, due to his delicate looks and pale skin. He is put into a room, where he is blindfolded and chained to a bed, through the use of a chain that is manacled around his ankle and the bedpost. He is visited day by day by a Strigoi, one that sounds familiar to him. When he is finally allowed to have the blindfold off, he sees that his daily visitor was a Strigoi that went be the name of Dimitri. The same Dimitri that Harry knew from his days before Hogwarts. His savior from Dudley. 

Cyborg 009  
• Joe never heard 001, so he never had the chance to escape. The scientist, seeing that the other cyborgs escaped, insert a chip into his neck that would force him to stay on their side. Eventually, after the Cyborgs narrowly defeat 0010-0013, they decide to send Joe, who is more enhanced than previously. The problem that they encounter is that Joe hates fighting and violence. He forcefully shuts down his body and the Cyborgs bring him to their lab, where they scan him for anything that might cause harm. They find the chip and remove it, which frees Joe from Black Ghost’s influence. When Joe awakens, he realizes that he feels different and notices the group of escapees around him. 

Cyborg 009  
• Joe wasn’t only a cyborg. He was also part of a secret experiment that was trying to obtain the ability to wield the elements. When 001 awakens him, his eyes flash multiple colors. As he is escaping and going through 001’s trials, he subconsciously uses his powers for swimming, climbing, and flying. When he finds Jet, he is brought to the group. Soon they find out that Black Ghost had been started by the Shimamura family in the 1910’s. They had been the founders of the Savior Hospital chains and were the richest out of the economy. After facing 0013, Joe is approached by some of Black Ghost’s men, with a proposal for him to join them. He denies them, which causes them to overtake him and kidnap him. They remodify his body.

Cyborg 009  
• Joe had been recaptured on his escape attempt, after meeting up with the other cyborgs. He is brought to another facility, where they enhance his abilities, but keep his obedience through the use of 0029. Maria Shimamura. His twin sister, who is also a cyborg. When he had tried to escape, he had been threatened through the use of his sister. He stops continually fighting and finds that some of Black Ghost’s staff were nice people. He tries to escape for a final time and succeeds in escaping. After he returns from the overwhelming blankness, from the Call to Justice series, he has no memories left, except for a number and a name. 002 and Maria. 

Merlin  
• Merlin was taken captive. He, along with the knights and Gaius, are prisoners of Morgana and Morgause. The two sisters want to prove that they are stronger than Emrys, so they summon a goddess of magic. They ask her to expose who Emrys is and to give his power to them. The goddess refuses, but she does expose Merlin to be Emrys. The two sisters, angered, try to forcefully siphon Merlin’s magic and fail. The knights and Arthur confront Merlin, as he binds the two sisters, which causes Merlin to almost mess up his spell. Arthur, who is hurt by this revelation, declares that Merlin is a traitor to the kingdom and is to be executed by the next dawn.


End file.
